


Logikpuzzle

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: Limbus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Seit Monaten herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Seit… nun, seit Boerne mal wieder ganz knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.Thiel hatte es mehr mitgenommen, als er jemals auch nur vor sich selbst zugeben würde und Boerne, tja… Boerne, war in seine Reha entschwunden und als er dann zurückkam war er in vielerlei Hinsicht schon wieder ganz der Alte – eine stets explosive Mischung aus Charisma, Großspurigkeit und Verletzlichkeit – nur dass er von einem Moment auf den anderen distanziert sein konnte, gar abweisend.Das 18. Türchen imTatort-Adventskalender 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Logikpuzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Das war eine schwere Geburt. Aber es wollte unbedingt eine Weihnachtsgeschichte und eine Coda zu Limbus werden. Ich hoffe, mein ziemlich bruchstückhaftes Geschreibsel ergibt irgendeinen Sinn :-)

„Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?“

Nun war sie doch noch gekommen, die Verkäufer-Standardfrage, und Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht einmal, warum er überhaupt hier war.

Aber im nasskalten Grau dieses Dezembernachmittags hatte ihm das bunte Schaufenster des Spielzeuggeschäfts einladend entgegengeleuchtet, und nun stand er hier.

Stand verloren einfach mitten im Laden, anstatt wenigstens pro forma die Auslagen zu betrachten und so war es dann unvermeidlich gewesen, dass der ältere Mann hinter der Theke ihn irgendwann angesprochen hatte.

Wenn er seinem Zeitgefühl trauen durfte, hatte der ihn sowieso schon viel länger in Ruhe gelassen, als Verkäufer das normalerweise taten. Noch dazu, wo er doch der einzige Kunde war.

Aber hier drin gingen die Uhren vielleicht auch ein wenig anders.

Thiel hatte das Gefühl, der Realität entronnen zu sein. Vielleicht war es das fast vollständige Fehlen von Plastik, das diesen Ort wirken ließ, als sei er gemalt, direkt den Seiten eines Kinderbilderbuchs entsprungen. Von bunt gestrichenen Holzregalen zwinkerten einem mindestens genauso bunt kostümierte Marionetten zu, direkt vor Thiel schraubte sich ein kunstvoll gestapelter Turm aus Brettspielschachteln in die Höhe, auf einer kleinen Kommode war ein handgeschnitztes Schachspiel aufgebaut. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln lugten kleine und größere Objekte aus Metall und Holz hervor, deren Sinn sich nicht auf den ersten Blick erschloss. Kaum ein Zentimeter Fläche war frei geblieben, und doch wirkte das Ganze nicht erdrückend. Nur überwältigend.

„Ich, ähm…“

_Tja was, Thiel? Was um alles in der Welt machst du hier? Das hier ist ein Spielzeugladen und dein einziger Sohn ist längst erwachsen._

Manchmal klang seine innere Stimme verdächtig nach Boerne. Nur dass der ihn immer noch siezte.

Aber Moment mal… Boerne.

Thiel verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Ich suche ein Geschenk. Für…“

 _Für einen großen Kindskopf_ , hätte er jetzt beinah gesagt. Aber so sehr dieses Wort auf Boerne passen mochte, es passte nicht hierher. Kindskopf war an diesem Ort allenfalls ein Kompliment und so meinte Thiel es eigentlich nie, wenn er über Boerne sprach.

„… für einen guten Bekannten.“

Noch während er es sagte, kamen ihm Zweifel, ob das so eine gute Idee war, Boerne als Scherz irgendein Spielzeug zu schenken. Seit Monaten herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Seit… nun, seit Boerne mal wieder ganz knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.

Thiel hatte es mehr mitgenommen, als er jemals auch nur vor sich selbst zugeben würde und Boerne, tja… Boerne, war in seine Reha entschwunden und als er dann zurückkam war er in vielerlei Hinsicht schon wieder ganz der Alte – eine stets explosive Mischung aus Charisma, Großspurigkeit und Verletzlichkeit – nur dass er von einem Moment auf den anderen distanziert sein konnte, gar abweisend.

Thiel hatte es nach langem Zögern Frau Haller gegenüber angesprochen, die allerdings gar nicht seiner Meinung gewesen war („Ich finde eigentlich, er ist ein wenig aufmerksamer geworden. Ein wenig herzlicher. Naja, gemessen an einem Boerneschen Standard eben.“)

Ein leichtes Räuspern holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Schauen Sie sich mal das hier an.“

~---~

„Das ist genial, Thiel!“

Boerne strahlte ihn an.

So sehr, dass es wehtat.

Nicht so, wie es wehtat, wenn Thiel ihm nichtsahnend ein Formular zum Unterschreiben entgegenstreckte und Boerne zusammenzuckte. Oder wenn er „Kommen Sie“ sagte und Boerne für einen Moment aussah, als ob er davonlaufen wollte. Oder wenn sie einen Aufzug betraten und Boerne sich ganz in die andere Ecke stellte und ihn nicht ansah. Oder eines der anderen tausendundein kleinen Dinge tat, von denen Thiel sich jedes Mal wieder fragte, ob er sie sich nur einbildete. Bis zum nächsten solchen Vorfall.

Nein, es tat anders weh. Als ob Thiel sich nach und nach wundgerieben hätte an Boernes neuerdings so scharfen Kanten und dieser nun, ganz ohne Vorwarnung, den Finger darauf gelegt hätte.

Thiel riss sich zusammen. Seit Monaten hatte er sich doch nichts anderes gewünscht, als dass Boerne endlich wieder… Scheiße aber auch, warum musste das so wehtun.

„Da nich‘ für“, murmelte er, und starrte einen Moment angestrengt auf Boernes Wohnzimmerteppich. Der merkte davon nix, denn er war fasziniert dabei, die filigranen Holzteile auseinanderzunehmen und wieder zusammenzusetzen.

_Logikpuzzle._

Allein schon als der Verkäufer das Wort erwähnt hatte, wusste Thiel, dass das genau das Richtige für Boerne war. Und dann hatten die komplexen Holzgebilde auch noch ausgesehen wie etwas, was sich Boerne sowieso in die Wohnung stellen würde.

Der blätterte inzwischen in der Anleitung.

„Sehen Sie, Thiel, egal mit welchem Set man beginnt und wie man es platziert, kann man in der Mitte immer die gleiche Form bilden – und es gibt immer nur eine perfekte Lösungsmöglichkeit. Und…“

Thiel nickte brav. Das hatte ihm der nette ältere Herr im Geschäft auch erklärt, aber er wollte Boerne beileibe nicht in seinem Enthusiasmus unterbrechen. Kam selten genug vor, dieser Tage. Und noch seltener schien sich Boerne in Thiels Gegenwart so wohl zu fühlen, dass er sich richtig entspannte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Thiel gemerkt hatte, dass Boerne ihm gegenüber irgendwie wachsam war, auf der Hut. Er wäre ein schlechter Polizist, wenn ihm die Anzeichen nicht aufgefallen wären und trotzdem hatte er eine Weile gebraucht, um sie zu akzeptieren.

Erst jetzt, wo es fehlte, war ihm klar geworden, wie viel blindes Vertrauen über die Jahre zwischen ihnen gewachsen war. Wie oberflächlich die Konflikte gewesen waren, um die sie immer so viel Aufhebens machten.

Thiel nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glühwein.

Immerhin hatte Boerne ihn eingeladen, heute zu Heiligabend bei ihm zu kochen. Das war zwar schon seit längerem zur Tradition geworden, aber dieses Jahr erschien es ihm alles andere als selbstverständlich.

Immerhin.

Und immerhin hatten sie den ersten Teil des Abends gut hinter sich gebracht, weil sie beide mit Boernes kompliziertem Bratenrezept alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.

Und immerhin hatte er mit Boernes Geschenk ins Schwarze getroffen. Das war allemal genug, um für heute mit sich zufrieden sein, und Zufriedenheit war etwas, das schmerzlich gefehlt hatte in diesem langen Jahr.

Thiel lächelte entschlossen und schenkte sich noch einmal nach.

~---~

„Meinen Sie, so ist das auch im Leben?“

„Hm?“

Der Glühwein hatte Thiel schläfrig gemacht. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch auf den Küchenstühlen statt auf dem Sofa saßen, weil Boerne einen „richtigen Tisch“ für sein Puzzle brauchte, hatte verhindert, dass er ganz weggenickt war.

„Na so wie hier“, murmelte Boerne, während er weiter konzentriert Holzteile verband. „So viele verschiedene Ausgangsmöglichkeiten und letzten Endes kann man es nur auf eine Art richtig zusammensetzen. Egal wie man anfängt. Der Ausweg ist der gleiche.“

Boerne klang schon wieder viel zu ernst.

„Also das ist mir zu hoch.“

Sollte Boerne sich lieber mal über seine Intelligenz lustig machen, als das weiterzudenken. Aber der schluckte den Köder nicht.

„Thiel. Sie wissen genau, worauf ich hinauswill.“

Na gut.

Thiel seufzte.

Boerne seufzte auch. Bei der aktuellen Form passte das letzte Teil nicht.

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber wer bitteschön sagt denn, dass das hier“, Thiel deutete auf das unvollständige Konstrukt, „im echten Leben keine echte Lösung ist. Man muss doch nicht immer alle Teile verwenden und schon gar nicht brauchen die in die geplante Form zu passen.“

Er kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor bei dem, was er da von sich gab. Philosoph war keiner an ihm verloren gegangen. Aber Boerne schaute ihn trotzdem an, als hätte er da irgendwie was Wichtiges klargestellt.

„Da haben Sie schon recht.“

Thiel musste ein ganz klein wenig in sich hineingrinsen. Leicht zerknirschte Zustimmung hatte Boerne noch nie besonders gut gestanden. Er harrte gespannt der Dinge, die da kommen würden, denn so etwas konnte Boerne nicht stehen lassen, ohne es in irgendeiner Form zu relativieren.

„Aber so einfach zu akzeptieren ist das eben nicht. Also, dass nicht immer alles passen muss. Wir Menschen haben schließlich auch einen ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn – naja, jemand wie Sie vielleicht etwas weniger als jemand wie ich.“

Thiel setzte an, ihm bereitwillig beizupflichten, weil es urkomisch war, Boerne so den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, wenn der schon zu einer längeren Kabbelei angesetzt hatte, aber bevor er auch nur ein Wort herausgebracht hatte, war ein inzwischen wohlbekannter Schatten über Boernes Gesicht gelaufen.

Natürlich. War wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Mit einem Mal spürte Thiel eine ohnmächtige Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Sagen Sie mal, was verdammt noch mal habe ich Ihnen eigentlich getan?“

Oh. Das war jetzt etwas lauter geworden als geplant. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, Rücksicht zu nehmen in den letzten Monaten. Aber nun ja, sein Geduldsfaden war halt seit jeher eher kurz geraten.

Aber Boerne… Boerne lies den Kopf auf die Arme fallen und lachte. Mit einem Mal und laut und schallend. Zuerst ein bisschen hysterisch und dann mehr als ein bisschen hysterisch.

„Boerne? Mensch, Boerne, was soll das denn jetzt?“

Das war ja direkt unheimlich.

Entschlossen lehnte er sich über den Tisch nach vorn, um Boerne bei den Schultern zu packen. Boernes Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Sie hätten mich natürlich angeschrien. Innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten. Viel zu geduldig war der. Zu unbeteiligt. Aber ich bin Ihnen nicht egal.“

Seine Haare standen ein wenig wirr ab, die Augen glänzten verdächtig.

„Was zur Hölle reden Sie da?“

Boerne verzog das Gesicht zu einer nicht minder unheimlichen Grimasse.

„Was zur Hölle, ja, in der Tat. Aber ich habe doch recht? Ich bin Ihnen nicht egal.“

Es klang flehentlich, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Thiel verstand rein gar nichts mehr. Selbstverständlich war ihm Boerne nicht egal, aber das konnte er doch nicht… also das konnte er doch nicht einfach so sagen.

Hilflos drückte er Boernes Schultern noch etwas fester. Ganz leicht zuckten Boernes Mundwinkel nach oben, aber seine Augen waren immer noch groß und unsicher, und da sagte Thiel es doch. Naja, murmelte es. Aber das zählte.

„‘Türlich nicht.“

Und Boerne… Boerne zog ihn einfach an sich und hielt sich an ihm fest.

~---~

„Sagen Sie mal Boerne, könnten Sie vielleicht dieses Holzteil weglegen? Das piekst.“

Thiel spürte Boernes Lachen mehr als er es hörte.

Aber Boerne lehnte sich dann doch zurück, um das Ding auf den Tisch zu legen und damit war die Umarmung auch irgendwie zu Ende. Das hatte Thiel nicht beabsichtigt. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, was jetzt kommen sollte. Und Boerne sah noch verlegener aus, als Thiel sich fühlte.

Nach einem Moment betretenen Schweigens räusperte sich Boerne.

„Sie haben mir gar nichts getan. Nur manchmal erinnern Sie mich an etwas, das nie passiert ist.“

 _Aha_.

„Geht’s noch kryptischer, Boerne?“

Wiederum lachte Boerne leise auf. Die Fältchen um seine Augen vertieften sich, wenn er lachte, und Thiel konnte sich nicht sattsehen daran. Ein kleines Lächeln lag sogar noch in Boernes Stimme, als er antwortete.

„Sie haben mir gefehlt.“

_Bitte was…?_

„Jetzt hören Sie auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen, Boerne. Ich war nie weg.“

_Im Gegensatz zu dir._

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann sagen Sie mir, Thiel – heute Abend einmal ausgenommen – wann Sie mir zum letzten Mal widersprochen haben?“

Ständig. Er widersprach Boerne doch ständig. Wobei, wenn er so darüber nachdachte…

„Wie soll ich Ihnen denn widersprechen, wenn Sie mich in letzter Zeit immer schon anschauen, als sei ich der Teufel in Person, bevor ich überhaupt was gesagt hab‘?“

Boerne zuckte einmal mehr sichtbar zusammen, aber dann nickte er.

„Ich würde es Ihnen ja gerne erklären. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Manchmal ist die Zeit, die ich hier drin verbracht habe“, er tippte sich gegen die Stirn, „irgendwie präsenter als das Hier und Jetzt.“

Das war… beunruhigend. Gelinde gesagt. Und…

„Und ich erinnere Sie an die Zeit“, Thiel sah sich verblüfft dabei zu, wie er die Hand hob und einfach mit den Fingerkuppen über Boernes Stirn strich, als mache er das immer so, „hier drin?“

Boernes Augen fielen einen Moment zu, blinzelten wieder auf. Schnell nahm er die Hand wieder weg.

„Ja. Also nein. Also… das war alles ein vollkommener Trugschluss, aber…“

Ein wenig hilflos schüttelte Boerne den Kopf.

„Es bringt alles nichts. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Und ich bezweifle, dass ich das jemals wieder ganz hier herausbekomme. Ich muss wohl lernen, es wenigstens besser zu differenzieren.“

Nachdenklich musterte Boerne ihn einen Moment.

Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Sie könnten mich duzen.“

Nun war es Thiel, der erstaunt auflachte. Erstens, weil er nicht auf eine so einfache Lösung gehofft hatte und zweitens, weil Boerne es so drollig formuliert hatte.

„Wie, ich duze dich und du siezt mich weiter, hm?“

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot.“

Da saßen sie nun, an Boernes Küchentisch zu Heiligabend und grinsten sich an. Thiel wusste zwar nicht so genau womit und wie, aber irgendetwas Grundlegendes hatten sie gerade repariert.

~---~

„Vielleicht…“ sagte Boerne, in diesem Tonfall bei dem Thiel auch nach Jahrzehnten noch nicht wusste, ob er es ernst meinte, „vielleicht war das einer dieser magischen Weihnachtsmomente und du wirst den Laden nie wieder finden, solange du auch suchst.“

„Jetzt red‘ keinen Stuss… hier!“

Sie waren in eine weitere verwinkelte Gasse eingebogen und Thiel deutete triumphierend auf das kleine Fachwerkhaus, das eingequetscht zwischen zwei größeren kaum Beachtung gefunden hätte, würde einem nicht das Schaufenster bunt entgegenleuchten.

„Brr, Mensch, pass doch auf“, schimpfte Boerne, denn Thiel hatte mit dem Regenschirm gestikuliert und dabei war Boerne prompt Wasser in den Kragen gelaufen.

Jetzt tupfte er mit einem weißen Stofftaschentuch an seinem Hals herum, was Thiel amüsiert beobachtete.

„Komm schon. Drinnen ist es warm und trocken.“

Eine kleine altmodische Ladenglocke klingelte, als er die Tür aufzog.

An einem der Regale stand derselbe ältere Herr wie beim letzten Mal und räumte Schachteln ein. Er drehte sich um, als die Tür ging und Boerne marschierte schnurstracks auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag. Sie haben neulich meinem Freund hier“ – Boerne tätschelte kurz Thiels Schulter – „ ein sogenanntes Logikpuzzle verkauft, das…“

Thiel hörte nicht weiter zu. Also… was genau hatte Boerne da eben gesagt? Ein wenig benommen wanderte er hinüber zu der Kommode mit dem Schachspiel. Wirklich ein schönes Exemplar. Aber kaufen brauchte er es ja wohl kaum. Seit Boerne vor Ewigkeiten einmal eine Partie gegen ihn verloren hatte, reagierte er allergisch auf das S-Wort. Und mit wem würde Thiel schon sonst spielen.

„Du musst mir aussuchen helfen.“

Boerne packte ihn kurzerhand am Handgelenk und zog ihn rüber zum Verkaufstisch, auf dem der Verkäufer inzwischen offensichtlich eine engere Auswahl platziert hatte.

„Wie wär’s mit dem hier?“

Es war eigentlich vollkommen egal, was sie heute kauften, Thiel hatte fest vor, zu jedem Anlass, der eines Geschenks für Boerne bedurfte, hierher zurückzukehren. Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht laut.

„Vermutlich bekomme ich die anderen zwei dann sowieso zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten“, meinte Boerne ein paar Sekunden später mit einem leichten Lächeln, und Thiel wusste, dass er spätestens jetzt rot angelaufen war. _Mann, Boerne. Echt._

Während der Verkäufer kurz im hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwand, um ein verpacktes Exemplar zu suchen, zischte er,

„Also Boerne, was sollte das denn gerade? Der denkt doch jetzt, wir sind ein Paar.“

Boernes Augen verengten sich…

„Also, warum das –“

…und weiteten sich.

„Oh. Ich sehe was du meinst.“

Er fasste sich an die Brille, die überhaupt nicht des Geraderückens bedurfte, blickte kurz zu Boden, blickte wieder hoch.

„Tut mir leid. Schlimm?“

Die Augen weit und unschuldig aufgerissen, wie nur Boerne es konnte.

„Nee. Nicht schlimm.“

Boerne strahlte ihn an.

 _Hm, worauf ich mich da wohl eingelassen habe,_ dachte sich Thiel, aber als sich Boerne ein paar Minuten später unter dem Regenschirm bei ihm einhakte, musste er lächeln.

Das nächste Jahr würde ein besseres werden als das letzte, da war er sich mit einem Mal ganz sicher.

_Fin_


End file.
